Kid Icarus Uprising
by Pitty.pat.that
Summary: The story of Kid Icarus Uprising


**Hello everyone, and I would like to share the story of Kid Icarus Uprising with you, so, enjoy.**

25 years after Pit restored peace to Skyworld, Medusa has been resurrected and resumes her quest for revenge. She begins by sending her troops to attack That First Town, prompting Palutena to send Pit in to help the humans. When he flies overhead, the local residents cheer for the return of the goddess, much to Pit's delight. He then lands inside the town, where he takes on and defeats the Underworld's watchdog, Twinbellows. Afterwards, Medusa appears before him, prompting Pit to proclaim his plans to defeat her before he is teleported away by Palutena.

The humans soon discover that the Underworld forces are originating from a dreary castle, causing them to send in their own troops to retaliate. Palutena foresees disaster and sends Pit down to the surface to help, where he stumbles across Magnus, a human warrior who is fighting off Underworld troops by himself. Pit and Magnus introduce themselves to each other, and after realizing they have similar goals, decide to work together to defeat the dark lord. The two travel through the castle and arrive at the throne room, where they fight and defeat Dark Lord Gaol. Afterwards, Gaol's armor falls apart, revealing her to be a human. This upsets Pit, but Palutena assures him that she is still alive before teleporting him away.

In retaliation for Gaol's defeat, Medusa sends her troops to attack Skyworld directly. Palutena hastily sends Pit out to defend their home—however, the amount of Underworld troops is overwhelming, forcing Pit to head straight for their commander, Hewdraw. Pit engages in a brief Air Battle with the beast, severing its heads one by one. Unfortunately, Palutena informs him that Hewdraw heads can live without their body, leading Pit to head to That Burning Town in pursuit. With the local residents going into hiding, Pit is given free rein as he traverses the town and takes down Underworld troops along the way. Palutena tells him to head to a nearby courtyard, promising to grant him a present in return—however, once Pit arrives, he finds that the gift is being doused with monster pheromones in order to lure in one of the Hewdraw heads. The angel promptly defeats it and moves on, finding that the remaining head has already formed a new body at a nearby lake. He confronts it and finally defeats Hewdraw for good, and Palutena teleports him away shortly after.

In search of one of Medusa's commanders, Palutena sends Pit to the Reaper Fortress in order to identify the force that is hiding the Labyrinth of Deceit. However, Pit has difficulty getting through when he discovers that hoards of Reapers guard the fortress. To work around it, Palutena guides Pit into a nearby ravine, and while it is packed with many Underworld troops, he manages to safely infiltrate the fortress. After traveling through the structure, Pit finally encounters a room with a single Reaper, which notices him and transforms into the Great Reaper. Pit engages it in battle, and Palutena figures out that the Great Reaper is the force that was hiding the labyrinth's location. Upon the Great Reaper's defeat, Pit tells Palutena that he's enjoyed their time together thus far, to which Palutena teases him about his lack of friends before teleporting him away.

Having found the location of one of Medusa's commanders, Palutena sends Pit into a space pocket in order to reach the Labyrinth of Deceit. On the way, the flight path is twisted and distorted, making navigation tedious. With time, Pit and Palutena successfully infiltrate the labyrinth and meet the goddess of calamity, Pandora. After traveling through the confusing maze while discussing how the Mirror of Truth can duplicate troops in the Underworld Army, they finally reach Pandora's room. Pit confronts her with an elaborate sequence in which he poses and declares that he will defeat her, and the two engage in battle shortly after. However, the battle ends prematurely when Pandora decides to give up the Mirror of Truth, to which Pit promptly destroys it. In doing so, the Mirror of Truth duplicates Pit, which brings about the creation of Dark Pit. As Pandora introduces the clone, Dark Pit turns against her and fights her alongside Pit. After her defeat, Dark Pit kicks Pit in the stomach in retaliation for "ripping off his look," then uses what remains of Pandora's powers to grant himself limitless flight. Dark Pit flies off, prompting Palutena to extract Pit in order to pursue him.

Pit heads out and immediately engages in a small battle with Dark Pit the moment he enters the sky. The two stop and Dark Pit begins flying away, causing Pit to follow him. Pit questions whether he's with the Underworld Army, but Dark Pit insists that he only opposes Pit for "copying his act." They argue about this while flying and against one another until Medusa appears, attempting to recruit Dark Pit. The angel rudely declines, giving Pit hope that he won't have to continue fighting him. However, due to Dark Pit's destructive nature, Palutena concludes that he is still the enemy, forcing Pit to continue with his pursuit. Now trailing behind Dark Pit, Pit flies down to the Temple Ruins to chase his clone on land. Here, Pit follows Underworld troops to lead him in the direction of Dark Pit, engaging him in battle twice before finally chasing him to the top, where they fight and argue once again. Upon his defeat, Dark Pit claims to have gone easy on Pit before flying off. Pit attempts to go after him, but Palutena states that they should refocus their efforts on Medusa before teleporting him away.

Deciding to forget about Dark Pit for the time being, Palutena sends Pit out to a desert to track down Thanatos, one of Medusa's commanders who possesses the Underworld Key. They arrive at a nearby ocean, which Palutena supposedly splits in two, much to Pit's amazement. He then heads through the split and meets Poseidon, who reprimands Palutena for taking responsibility for the parting of his ocean. After discussing various aspects of the Underworld Army and humanity, Pit arrives at the Seafloor Palace. He makes his way through the structure and arrives at Thanatos's room, where they engage in battle. After his defeat, Thanatos disappears and leaves behind the Underworld Key, leaving Pit to grab it before being extracted from the palace.

Pit heads out expecting to challenge Medusa, but Palutena informs him that a gang of Space Pirates have stolen the Three Sacred Treasures. As such, she sends him into the Galactic Sea, where he locates and infiltrates the Space Pirate Ship. He searches throughout the interior with no luck, only to find the Space Pirate Captain in possession of the Three Sacred Treasures Case on the ship's deck. Before Pit can take action, a giant space kraken suddenly emerges and eats the captain, then notices Pit and engages him in battle. After its defeat, Pit obtains the case containing the treasures and is teleported away by Palutena.

Now equipped with the Three Sacred Treasures, Pit flies through stormy skies and into a ravine, where he uses the Underworld Key to travel through a portal to the Underworld. Once there, Pit spots Dark Pit, who flies off to fight Underworld troops while Pit engages in a battle with the Underworld Gatekeeper. As Pit struggles to defeat it, Dark Pit swoops in and deals the finishing blow, then orders him to proceed before reinforcements arrive. Pit heeds his advice and flies into the Underworld Castle, where he fights fake versions of Twinbellows, Hewdraw, and Pandora created by Medusa in order to stop him. He eventually moves onto the goddess of darkness herself, to which he gives a speech about her defeat before engaging her in battle. After a long and tedious fight, Pit emerges victorious and celebrates his victory with Palutena while credits begin rolling. However, a mysterious voice interrupts and rips through the screen, revealing himself to be Hades, the true ruler of the Underworld. As Pit and Palutena reel from this revelation, he informs them that he was responsible for the resurrection of Medusa, proclaiming himself to be even more powerful than she was before bidding them farewell.

With an even more powerful enemy to focus on, Palutena sends Pit out toward a volcano where Underworld troops have gathered. The goddess informs him that an object known as the Wish Seed is located there, and is likely the reason for the Underworld's appearance. Pit considers using the Wish Seed in order to grant himself the ability to fly, though Palutena quickly brushes this aside and flies him down to Phoenix Mountain, where they discuss defeating the Wish Seed's guardian, the Phoenix. Along the way, Palutena discovers that the Wish Seed is fake and the story was used by Hades to cause destruction. However, she tells Pit to proceed with the mission and defeat the Phoenix regardless, as the Phoenix would be a threat to humanity if the Underworld Army sets it free. With that in mind, Pit swiftly defeats the Phoenix, though its defeat leaves a large beacon in its wake, alerting the humans of its absence and leading them to believe the Wish Seed has been taken. Foreseeing major bloodshed, Palutena promptly teleports Pit out of the mountain.

As Pit flies through the gates of the temple, Palutena informs him that the humans have fallen for Hades's hoax and have waged war amongst each other because of it. Pit begins fighting off Underworld troops that gathered nearby to collect souls, but he is quickly interrupted when a bright light shines in the distance and Palutena suddenly pulls him out of the area. A large object crashes into the earth and explodes, followed by an unfamiliar voice, which quickly reveals itself to be Viridi, goddess of nature. As she explains her goals to wipe out humanity and the functionality of her Reset Bombs, Pit and Palutena begin to argue with her. Realizing they won't be able to see eye to eye, Palutena sends Pit inside the newly formed Reset Bomb Forest, where he fights off Forces of Naturetroops and frees humans from the brambles within. After traveling through the forest, Pit faces and defeats one of Viridi's commanders, Cragalanche. The goddess of nature then warns Pit of another Reset Bomb before disappearing, and Palutena transports him back to figure out a plan.

While Viridi and Hades become distracted in their own feud, Palutena sends Pit through the skies to destroy another Reset Bomb. Once that task is complete, she sends him into the Reset Bomb Depot in order to stop all of the destruction at its source. While the deities all argue amongst themselves, Pit heads into the center of the depot, where he effectively destroys the structure's core before making his escape.

Afterwards, Palutena informs Pit of their next target: Arlon, another one of Viridi's commanders. In order to reach him, Pit infiltrates the Lunar Sanctum, a base in the sky disguised as the moon. Once inside, Pit takes on various Forces of Nature foes—including fake holograms—before running into Dark Pit. Having been persuaded by Arlon to defend the fortress, the dark angel engages him in battle, though Pit comes out victorious. Pit then confronts and defeats Arlon, causing the Lunar Sanctum to collapse and an unknown creature to escape while Palutena teleports him away.

With the Forces of Nature and Underworld still at war with each other, Palutena takes advantage of their battle to send Pit in to defeat Viridi's weakened commander, Phosphora. He arrives at the Thunder Cloud Temple, where he is instructed to cut off various power supplies throughout the area. Once he reaches the center, he defeats Phosphora in battle, and Palutena teleports him away as the temple collapses.

Early in the morning, Palutena urges Pit out into the sky with the appearance of a new threat—a mysterious, alien-like race known as the Aurum. Hades and Viridi put their war on hold as they observe these new lifeforms, and all the gods decide to temporarily call a truce in order to retaliate. Another new figure, Pyrrhon, arrives on the scene to fill them in on the details of their foes, then decides to work together with Pit to fend them off. Pit is sent down to one of the Aurum Islands afterward, where he locates and destroys the Aurum Core.

For their next mission, Pit is tasked with infiltrating the Aurum Hive in order to weaken the Aurum further. However, they soon find that there is no entrance, forcing Hades to crash an Aurum Battleship into the structure to give Pit a makeshift path through. Once inside, Pit fights his way to the Aurum Generator—however, Pyrrhon attempts to assist Pit by shooting it with his power, which only makes it more powerful. Despite this setback, Pit manages to defeat the generator and is escorted away.

Raring to defeat the Aurum once and for all, Pit and the gods set out to destroy the Aurum Brain. Everything goes exactly as planned, but when Pit encounters the brain itself, Pyrrhon suddenly interrupts by flying into the object's center. Having merged with the brain, the sun god declares his authority over the Aurum, commanding them to attack the angel—and to make matters worse, Pyrrhon blocks Palutena's divine powers to extract him. Forced to cut off the Power of Flight prematurely, Pit plummets through the sky, only to land on a platform sent in by Viridi. He proceeds with the help of the Forces of Nature, though it isn't long before her troops are killed off. Palutena sends in her own troops to help Pit, allowing him to progress into the Aurum Brain Fortress. There he finds that Pyrrhon is behaving strangely, revealing that the Aurum Brain has overtaken the sun god. Pit is forced to defeat his possessed comrade, who then uses his power to launch himself and his army back into space.

In the wake of the Aurum invasion, Pit suddenly finds himself awakening from a long slumber, confused regarding his whereabouts. Noticing a ring in his field of vision, he attempts to communicate with Palutena, only for a young girlto suddenly grab the ring. Realizing that he currently resides within the ring, the girl places the ring on her finger which gives Pit control of her movements. He uses the opportunity to investigate a nearby war-torn town, but he trips and drops the ring. The ring is then picked up in the mouth of a dog, which he uses to travel the rest of the way. As he explores, he finds Magnus fighting off centurions, much to his confusion. The man begins walking away, prompting Pit to hop onto his back and shove the ring into his face. Although hesitant, Magnus takes it and grants Pit control over his body, communicating with the angel soon after. Through this, Pit finds out that he's been absent for three years, though his body has been attacking the humans he swore to protect ever since. The two defeat Pit's Body, granting Pit control over himself once again. He calls out to Palutena, though Viridiunexpectedly grants him the Power of Flight instead. As he soars through the sky, she shows him the ruins of Skyworld, and a projection of Palutena appears to declare her new disdain for both him and the humans. Unable to confront her directly thanks to a massive force field surrounding the area, Viridi teleports him back to one of her residences.

She then sends Pit out on a mission to secure a vehicle known as the Lightning Chariot, which she plans to use to destroy the force field surrounding Palutena's Temple. With the use of an Angel Cannon, Pit is launched into space, where he locates and gives chase to the aforementioned chariot. Following it down to the Lightning Chariot Base, a being known as the Chariot Master begins communicating with the group, allowing Pit the chance to ask him for temporary use of the Lightning Chariot—however, he is reluctant to agree, forcing the angel to seek him out at the top of the tower. After traversing through several rooms with hoards of enemies, Pit finally arrives at a large racetrack, where he encounters the unicorn Phos with a small chariot attached. Though he thinks this is a present, the Chariot Master quickly reveals that he intends to fight him for the chariot instead. Once defeated, the Chariot Master collapses onto the ground, causing Pit to rush over with concern. Using his final moments to deem Pit worthy of the vehicle, the Chariot Master's body fades away, leaving Viridi to remark that he was an honorable warrior before extracting Pit.

Now possessing the Lightning Chariot, Pit takes a warp tunnel to Palutena's Temple and successfully shatters the force field. As Pit begins traversing through the familiar grounds, he argues with Palutena over her newfound views. Afterwards, Viridi elaborates on the Chaos Kin, explaining that Palutena's change of heart is likely the result of the creature taking control of her. With stronger resolve to save her, Pit reaches the center of the temple and encounters Palutena. Devastated by her current state, Pit engages her in battle, where he must carefully attack the Chaos Kin floating nearby while avoiding harming the goddess. Once defeated, Palutena becomes free of the Chaos Kin's control, and the two reunite—however, the Chaos Kin suddenly rips Palutena's soul out from her back, turning her to stone. As the Chaos Kin escapes through a portal, Pit orders Viridi to send him after it, but the portal becomes too small for Pit to cross. Just as all hope seems lost, Dark Pit suddenly crashes the Lightning Chariot into the portal, ripping it open and granting Pit access to it.

Pit heads into the Chaos Vortex, where he faces many bizarre obstacles along the way—including copies of himself—until Viridi finally locates the Chaos Kin. He pursues it down to Chaos Island, where he is greeted with hoards of duplicated enemies. Dark Pit joins the fray to assist Pit, informing him that he was reduced to nothing when Pit was sealed inside the Ring of Chaos. Concluding that the two share a strong connection with one another, they plow through the remaining enemies until the Chaos Kin itself finally appears before them. They swiftly defeat it, and Palutena's soul returns to her body, prompting Pit to happily reunite with her once again. As Dark Pit watches this display, the Chaos Kin's ash-like remains become animate, clinging to Dark Pit and sending him off the edge. Pit rushes after him and commands Viridi to grant him flight, though she is quick to remind him that because he already used the Power of Flight earlier, using it again so soon will result in his wings burning up. Pit insists despite the consequences, and Viridi reluctantly agrees, granting him her powers in order to save his clone. Once they have been safely extracted, both angels end up collapsed on the ground, where Viridi informs Dark Pit that with the loss of his wings, Pit's condition is dire. Palutena kneels down and lifts Pit's unconscious body into her arms, reminiscing over Pit's wishes and achievements.

Palutena and Dark Pit then work together to save Pit, which they can only achieve by traveling through the Underworld to reach a place known as the Rewind Spring. After an unexpected battle with a revived Pandora, Dark Pit dips Pit's wings into the healing waters of the spring, restoring his condition. Pit awakens shortly after and springs to his feet in celebration, leaving Dark Pit to run off the ledge in an attempt to fly away—however, due to the absence of Pandora's powers in his wings, he falls instead, prompting Viridi to teleport him away. Left to themselves, Pit turns to the sky and happily calls out to Palutena, expressing how much he missed her. She admits that she missed him as well before teleporting him away.

Having recovered from his injuries, Pit equips the Three Sacred Treasures once again and heads through the Underworld to confront Hades. As he's sent down a ravine, Pit questions the location of Hades's castle, to which the goddess informs him that he resides anywhere he pleases within his realm. Hades then appears before Pit, where he swiftly strips him of the treasures before sucking him into his mouth. Now trapped inside a different dimension within Hades's belly, Pit traverses upwards through gelatinous structures until he encounters Hades's Heart. Upon defeat, the heart explodes and sends Pit flying—however, Dark Pit suddenly zips by in the Lightning Chariot, grabbing Pit out of the air and bursting out of Hades's chest. The dark angel tells Pit that the explosion alerted him to his location, causing Pit to express his relief while Palutena welcomes him back. Hades reaches out and attempts to capture the chariot in his hand, but the goddess of light quickly extracts them from the realm.

In search of a replacement for the Three Sacred Treasures, Palutena sends Pit out to meet Dyntos, the god of the forge. Though Pit believes Dyntos is already on their side, Palutena informs him that the god must be persuaded first. To do so, Pit must complete three trials: the first being to defeat replicas of the Phoenix, Cragalanche, and the Kraken, the second being to defeat Magnus, Gaol, and Pseudo-Palutena, and the third being a battle with the Great Sacred Treasure itself. Once the treasure has been defeated, Pit begins piloting it and eagerly zips across the skies. As Palutena and Dyntos converse amongst themselves, Pit crashes the mech into the ground, prompting Palutena to teleport him away.

Now armed with the Great Sacred Treasure, Pit soars through Underworld skies to face off against Hades under the watchful eyes of Palutena and Viridi. Hades suddenly bursts out from the ground soon after, confronting Pit and initiating the first part of a long, strenuous battle. During the fight, the Great Sacred Treasure changes its form while Pit gives chase to Hades through a portal to the Overworld. Here, the lord of the Underworld destroys the mech with one vicious clap, leaving Pit at a major disadvantage—however, Medusa suddenly appears and attacks Hades in an effort to overthrow him. Hades quickly destroys her, but her brief appearance grants Pit the opportunity to grab the remaining cannon of the Great Sacred Treasure as Viridi grants him the Power of Flight. While Palutena charges up the cannon, Pit tells Hades that he stands for all living creatures, departed souls, and Palutena, wishing to defeat Hades in their honor. He then fires the cannon and destroys his adversary once and for all, striking a pose to signify his victory. The residents of a nearby town begin to cheer as Pit flies happily through the air, though Viridi is quick to argue with him over her lingering issues regarding humanity. Palutena steps in to counter her arguments, and Dark Pit appears soon after to fly off into the sunset with his lookalike as the credits begin to roll.


End file.
